Patamon (Takeru Takaishi)
|-|Takeru and Patamon= |-|Poyomon= |-|Tokomon= |-|Patamon= |-|Pegasmon= |-|Angemon= |-|Holy Angemon/MagnaAngemon= |-|Seraphimon= |-|Takeru (02)= |-|Takeru (Tri)= Summary Takeru and Patamon are main characters from Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure Tri. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier:']]' 9-C | 9-C | 9-B | Unknown | Low 7-B |' At least 6-B, possibly Low 5-B | Unknown, possibly 3-B/3-A with Testament Key: Poyomon | Tokomon | Patamon | Pegasmon | Angemon | Holyangemon | ''' '''Name: Takeru Takaishi\T.K., Poyomon, Tokomon, Patamon, Pegasmon\Pegasusmon, Angemon, Holyangemon\Magnaangemon, Seraphimon Origin: Digimon Gender: male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Super strength, speed, durability, flight, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Can create big Bangs, Staff and Sword mastery [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:''' '''Street level (Scaling to other baby Digimon) | Street level | Wall level (Can damage Picodevimon\Demidevimon) | Unknown '''(Can damage Tyranomon in Adventure 02 Episode 3) | At least '''Small City level (Is able to defeat giant Devimon in and damage Vamdemon) | At least Country level (Should be comparable or stronger than other Chose Children), Possibly Small Planet level (Holds his own against Piemon, Damages Blackwargreymon, occasionally implied as being on par with WarGreymon, but lack of screen-time makes this questionable) | Unknown (Appeared to do more damage to Cherubimon then Angemon and Angewomon combined, and should increase with level), possibly Multi-Galactic or Universe level with Testament (Official data states "Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a Big Bang.") Speed: Sub-Human | Peak Human | Peak Human | Hypersonic+ (Shown to be the same speed as Lighdramon) | Hypersonic+ '''(Easily kept up with Kuwagamon) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Can keep up with Piemon and Blackwargreymon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Should be faster than HolyAngemon) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class H | Class KJ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Class GJ (Can damage Tyranomon in Adventure 02 Episode 3) | Class PJ | Class ZJ (Damages Blackwargreymon) | At least Class ZJ (Appeared to do more damage to Cherubimon then Angemon and Angewomon combined, and should increase with level) Durability: Human level | Human level | Wall/Tree level (Scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Small building level (Scaling to other Armor Digimon) | Small City level (Able to get back up after taking a hit from Venomvamdemon in Episode 38) | Country level (Scaling with other Perfects), Possibly Small Planet level (Survived a battle against Piemon) | Unknown '(Got casually swatted away by Cherubimon) 'Stamina: High Range: Looks about 40 feet (going by when Angemon attacks giant Devimon) Standard Equipment: Staff while Angewomon. An energy sword gauntlet when Holyangemon Intelligence: Normal Weaknesses: Digimon will devolve if he use up to much energy. Key: Poyomon | Tokomon | Patamon | Pegasmon | Angemon | Holyangemon | Seraphimon Feats:'' '' Notable Attacks/Techniques: Poyomon * Powerful Acid Bubbles: Spits acidic bubbles rapidly. Tokomon * Bite: Bites foe with his many teeth. Patamon * Air Shot: Inflates self with air and expels shots of air. * Body Blow: Slams into foe. * Wing Slap: Slaps foe with wing-ears. Pegasmon * Silver Blaze: Fires a holy beam from his forehead. * Shooting Star: Fires blast of energy made to look like stars from his wings * Needle Rain: Fires needles from his main. * Sanctuary Bind: When working with Nefertimon, creates a ring of light to bind foe. Angemon * Heaven's Knuckle: Gathers holy power in its fist and shoots a beam of holy light from it. * Holy Rod: Throws his staff like a spear. Holyangemon * Heaven's Gate: Opens a portal to another pocket reality which sucks in the enemy then destroyed the pocket reality along with the opponent. * Excalibur: Extends its energy sword on its right arm and attacks. * Holy Desinfection: Cures cursed status ailments (including transformation spells). Seraphimon * Seven Heavens: Fires seven super-heated spheres of light at the opponent. * Testament: Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a Big Bang. * Divine Breaker: Launches an orb of light. * Excalibur: Attacks with the holy sword Excalibur generated from the armor on its right forearm. * Ascension Hallow: Calls down powerful bolts of divine lightning. Note: This profile covers Patamon as he appears in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. For the Seraphimon from Digimon Frontier go here. Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Kids Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Angels Category:Tier 3 Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Staff Users Category:Chosen Children Category:Unknown Tier